Save Me
by LupaLunaris
Summary: The Battles lost...so what happens to Harry.
1. Harry's POV

The feel of his fingers against my flesh makes me shiver and from the look in his eyes I can tell he knows… knows he can make me shiver, moan or scream whenever and wherever he wants. Sometimes the knowledge of the power he has over me makes me feel sick and dirty, as though I'm a toy for his pleasure. But I digress, after all that is what I am. Battles are fought everyday and every hour in this world, large and small…I lost my battle. A battle where I was looked to as the saviour….the hero…what crap. They see there hero now on his knees and crawling for slight affection…anything damn it, just to know that I'm more than a whore…a failure.

His eyes burn me, black as night. To think I once found comfort in darkness. He smirks and I quiver. Fool…such a fool I am. How can Voldemort fear death when it's all I crave? Not quite though…my hope is still there, foolishly waiting in the shadows of my heart. Save me…dear Merlin someone please….


	2. Snape's POV

Snape's POV

I see it in his eyes, such defeat. Those emerald gems once so bright have been reduced to dull grey, lacking the life and defiance they once showed. Lucius believed me incapable of breaking the boy. Inane of him to say such a thing really, He stands there now and watch's Potter as he crawls to me, head lowered and body trembling.

That foolish hope that once glowed in the boys every fibre has been snuffed like a flame…he leans into my touch now.

Still I find amusement that they placed so much faith in a ailing old man to trust me…did many of my actions not prove I was anything but. Still I feel that sinking in my stomach that I have chosen to ignore to the best of my abilities. I hold no love for Potter as I held none for his pathetic Father…but still, I had hoped things would turn out differently.

I am Slytherin…self preservation means more to me than wretched Happiness.

Now I will have to think of some punishment for Lucius…for doubting me.


	3. Voldemort's POV

Voldemort's POV

I watch as Severus sneers in Lucius' direction and know he is planning revenge for Malfoy Seniors comment and I can't help but laugh. Severus has always been rather good at keeping his position safe by my side and I'll not doubt that Lucius won't be going out on any excursions for the next few weeks.

I admit though if only to myself that I did not believe Severus would be able to break the brat. He stands up to me and shows no fear, that in and of itself shows he has courage, admirable if he were anybody but Harry Potter.

The boy has become a bore for me recently and I believe I will have to think up some way that his demise will place fear into those fools who still escape my Death Eaters, or perhaps I will simply punish those fools incapable of catching a few Mudbloods.

Everything is slowly falling into place and my power is growing daily…soon, very soon everything will be ready.


	4. Lucius' POV

Lucius' POV

I have to wonder where Snape learnt such a curse…knowing him he probably created it just for this purpose.

I kneel slowly before the Dark Lord and I can tell by the gleam in his red slit eyes that he is laughing at me.

Castration is certainly not the most original thing but the fact that it's a slow castration makes me want to teach Snape the finer point of Duelling.

I had thought though that Potter couldn't be broken and it leaves a strange feeling in my stomach to know we all no longer have a hope of getting out from under the maniac's thumb. I clear my mind as such thoughts occur to me…there is no way on earth the Dark Lord would let me live if he knew my loyalty was only to myself.

I stand to take my place then watch as Snape walks forward; Potter crawling along behind him in servitude.

The world is doomed to kneel at the feet of a madman for the rest of eternity…Potter has it easy in comparison.

As we walk away after the meeting I watch Potter out of the corner of my eye. Snape tugs harshly on the collar and leash about the young mans neck.

I could swear on my Magic that I saw a flash of defiance in those 'lifeless' eyes.

I limp away; managing to not burst into happy laughter but I can't help the small smirk that curves my lips.


End file.
